


Our Big Day

by theguyabovemeisalright



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, back and forth, major angst, non descriptive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-08
Updated: 2015-09-08
Packaged: 2018-04-19 17:28:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4754936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theguyabovemeisalright/pseuds/theguyabovemeisalright
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The date was set for August 16th. Plenty of time to plan a wedding and their future.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our Big Day

“The date is set for August 16th!” Gavin beamed as he handed out the invitation to Lindsay and Kdin. Ryan stood proudly behind Gavin as they looked at their own cards.

“Wow, August." Lindsay took a closer look at the date, surprised thinking that they were planning the August in four months, yet the date stated otherwise. "Sixteen months away. You guys excited?” Lindsay asked while an excited gleam in her eyes. Gavin just nodded frantically while Ryan beamed proudly at his fiancé.

“That way, no one can flake on us. Plus I never realized how much planning weddings are.” Gavin said, shoulders sagging dramatically. Lindsay and Kdin laughed knowingly, dragging Gavin away to help give some advice they found for their respective weddings.

\--

Ryan fidgeted his hands nervously as he approached Gavin. After weeks of subtle, and not so subtle, flirting, Ryan decided it was finally time to ask the Brit out.

“Um,” Ryan coughed nervously, effectively gaining Gavin’s attention. The Brit turned in his chair facing Ryan with a smile that lit up the moment he looked at him, and Ryan wasn’t nervous anymore.

The first date turned into two, then three, and then they were losing count.

Soon, Ryan was wanting to ask Gavin to marry him after three years of chocolate flavored kisses, late night make outs, lazy Sunday cuddle sessions, endless love and laughter, and Ryan was ready. But was Gavin?

And Ryan couldn’t be cliché, no. He planned a very romantic dinner at the very prestigious Wendy’s on their way to the super exclusive club at the Laser Adventure Center. In the middle of the round, Ryan and Gavin ran into each other at the top of the structure. After Gavin tried, and failed, at shooting Ryan, and after Ryan shot Gavin once in the chest, Gavin looked at Ryan with a pout, yet the same bright look in his eyes that he always had when he looked at Ryan and the words came out on their own.

“Marry me.”

And just as easily, the word “Yes” came after.

\--

“How many tux fittings ARE there?!” Gavin whines pitifully as Michael rolled his eyes, standing in the waiting area as Ryan and Gavin dressed in two separate dressing and fitting areas.

“Four more, I think.” Ryan said with his arms out as the tailor made minor adjustments.

Michael snorted. “Oh, hell no. It’s only January. The wedding is August? You got a lot more, especially if you guys keep eating out as much as you do.”

Gavin stuck his tongue out at Michael before blowing a kiss at Ryan, who blushed as he smiled fondly.

\--

Gavin was slowly buttoning his tux, hardly looking at the mirror in front of him. He smoothed his hands down his jacket, making sure he looked his best. On the chair beside him in the dressing room held a tie as well as a bow tie. Gavin couldn’t help but chuckle at the many arguments that he and Ryan had about whether they were going to wear bow ties or long skinny ties.

Foregoing the neck piece all together, Gavin turned to the vase of flowers on the side table. The bouquet had a card written inside, and after reading the card, he stuck his face into the flowers to hide the tears that threatened to spill over.

A soft tap came from the door and Geoff poked his head in.

“Hey bud,” he said with a small, watery smile. “Big day. You good to go?”

Gavin looked up and nodded, straightening his jacket once more before following out Geoff into the church foyer.

\--

Ray was easily kicking everyone’s butt at video games, but what else was new. No matter how long they’ve been at it, they always had Game Night. That doesn’t mean that their numbers don’t expand.

Gavin threw the controller to Tina, who settled easily into Ray’s side before trying to take him on. Leaning back onto the couch, Gavin looked at everyone that was there, he couldn’t help but feel a twinge of jealously since Ryan wasn’t here.

Absentmindedly, he twisted the ring on his finger, hoping that Ryan was on his way from the office.

Sensing his discomfort, Griffon passed Gavin another beer.

“Where’s Rye-bread, Gavino?” Michael called from the love couch, a very tired Lindsay sleeping on his shoulder.

Shrugging slightly, Gavin flashed his phone. “He said he was on his way, but that was about fifteen minutes ago.”

Geoff waved that off. “The weather has been really crappy lately; he’s probable just being cautious in the rain.”

Nodding, feeling more reassured, Gavin smiled. “Yeah, you right.” He went to take a pull from the bottle before his phone’s ringtone went off.

Grinning at the displayed name, he briefly showed Geoff his phone. “Speak of the devil…”

Gavin answered his phone. “Hey, lovely—oh. Yes, this is he.” Silence fell upon the room. “Wh-what?!”

\--

“Turn your head slightly to the left… Perfect. A couple more and we’ll take a quick ten.” The photographer clicked his camera a few more times before standing fully erect for the first time in twenty minutes.

“Alright, give me a few minutes to get these on my computer. Relax, you two have been awesome.”

As the photographer stepped away from the couple, Ryan stretched his arms out, playing pushing against Gavin’s face.

“Ack! Careful, love! You don’t know if we’re getting anymore pictures in, yeah?” Gavin carefully teased at his hair.

Ryan fondly shook his head at Gavin. “Why are we even getting pictures taken now? Shouldn’t we just get the wedding day?”

“Nah, everyone gets engagement pictures done. It’s fine.”

“Yes, but do they get theirs two months before their wedding?”

“It’s fine, it’s fine, Rye-bread. It’ll be a funny story.”

“A funny story, huh? I don’t think this will count as engagement since by the time we’ll get the pictures we will already be married.”

“Details, my Lovely Ryan.” Gavin pecked his lover’s lips in a kiss as the photographer called to their attention. Separating, the two looked upon the pictures they just spent hours taking. Some single shots, but mostly coupled.

“Just choose the ones you like.” The man said.

After looking for a few moments, the two men grinned and picked out their favorites.

\--

Geoff opened the doors to the chapel, allowing Gavin to walk in. Eyes trained on the floor, he barely heard the music playing before he found his feet propelling him forward.

For days, he has been getting his nerves in check, but now all he wants to do is run home and cuddle with Ryan in their bed. The hassle of everything has been weighing him down and now all he wants to do is sleep with his husband.

A few murmurs reached Gavin’s ears, and he looked up to see the faces of Michael and Lindsay and…Oh. His Ryan… The tears that Gavin has been trying so hard to hide fell onto the church’s carpet.

\--

“A few ribs broke, as well as your leg. How do you feel Rye?” Gavin clutched at Ryan’s hand. After hours of pacing back and forth with Michael and Geoff in the waiting room, Ryan was awake and Gavin was finally able to see him.

“Just perfect.” Ryan managed to croak out before falling into a coughing fit. Gavin handed him a glass of water which Ryan greatly appreciated.

After a few tense moments, Gavin finally had to chuckle. “You couldn’t wait until after the wedding, could you?”

That got Ryan to smile. “Maybe you can carry me down the aisle?” Ryan joked.

Gavin laughed. “As if I’m strong enough. I would need the help of Geoff and Jack, at least!”

“Hey!” Ryan said indignantly, a smile still on his face.

Gavin leaned down to kiss him on the lips. “I love you, Mr. Ryan Haywood.”

“I love you, Mr. Gavin Free.”

\--

Gavin sat on the church’s steps, saying goodbye to everyone that came. Michael approached him after Gavin hugged Ryan’s parents.

“Gavin.” Turning to Michael, Gavin gave him a watery smile. Michael wrapped him in a big hug before gently pulling away.

“Car's here. You good to go?” In the back of his mind, Gavin realized that no one asked if he was ‘ready’, for which he was grateful. He thinks he’ll always have the nerves. Nodding, he got into the car a drove away with his husband.

\--

“You know, we joked about it, but I actually did ask Geoff and Jack to help carry you. Burnie and Michal helped, too.” Gavin looked up at the muted blue sky. The sun was setting and everyone left hours ago. It was just he and his husband.

“That was nice of them. Do you think they need cards for that? Probably. I was crying so much, I couldn’t even see!” Gavin laughed, yet the tears still fell onto the ground. It was quiet, not a voice to be heard as Gavin sat on the ground, his hands hugging around his legs. Briefly looking down as his dress pants, he couldn’t stop the laughed that bubbled from his chest.

“At least your tux…fit.” Gavin could barely say the sentence before dissolving into heart wrenching sobs, the picture of Ryan that he chose at the engagement photo session sitting in front Gavin, his blue eyes and warm smile next to a cold tombstone.

\--

“Mr. Free? I’m afraid it’s much worse than we anticipated. Ryan’s brain tumor…I’m so sorry.”

How long?

"August."

**Author's Note:**

> I am so sorry! I love Freewood, I don't know what propelled me to write this!
> 
> Any comments, kudos, critiques are appreciated, even if you tell me you cried, because I sure did.
> 
> I am on tumblr: nin-jam.
> 
> Send me some prompts if you don't want any more of this sadness!


End file.
